


Where I Intended to Be

by uofmdragon



Series: Coulson Family Christmas [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, M/M, Meet the Family, Melinda May - Freeform, Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) - Freeform, Sledding, Travel, Walks In The Woods, Walks under the starlight, because some of Phil's relatives are jerks, discussion of transphobia and homophobia, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bobbie died, Clint got sole custody of their son and ended up staying in Phil's apartment, because his apartment was a disaster and he thought Avengers tower is unsafe. Since Phil was away with his team, he had no problems with Clint living in his place. This worked until just before Christmas, when Phil's mother and sister unexpectedly showed up at Phil's apartment. Despite Clint's initial freak out, he managed to get an invite to the Coulson family Christmas.  After a discussion with Phil, they decide to go where there is sledding, presents, walks, and Phil's sister's misconception that they are dating, which Phil doesn't seem in any hurry to correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Intended to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/gifts).



> Beta'd by Chaosisorderly. Thank you so much for being my sounding board and betaing this thing. 
> 
> Title comes from a quote by Douglas Adams: 'I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be.'

October 18, 2014  
_Thanks again for letting us stay at your place!_

_Not a problem. Feel free to move stuff around.  My apartment is not exactly toddler proof_

You're the best, Coulson. You got a date you want us gone by?

_Not really, take your time, find the perfect place for you and Francis_

November 2, 2014  
_Did you take Francis trick or treating at SHIELD HQ?_

_Where else was I going to take my son trick or treating?  Middle of New York?  That's like asking for an alien invasion!_  
_For the good of the planet, I had to do it_

_Did that argument work with Fury?_ _Is that Fury dressed as a pirate?_

_Damn straight, he is.  No one can resist the charm of a Barton Baby Boy!!!_

_That's sounding a bit supervillain-ish, Barton_

_Sorry, boss_

 

November 28, 2014  
_Next year, if I tell you I'm thinking of going to Stark's, don't let me_

_That bad?_

_Food was good, but Tony and Steve like to bicker, Asgard has no sense of PDA, Natasha and Bucky scared Francis by just looking at him_

_They are kind of scary_

_Yeah, never again, Coulson, never again_

_There wasn't anything good that happened?_

_Darcy is willing to babysit_

_Jane's intern?_

_Yep_

_Are you sure that's wise?_

_No, but she's around, so I can have adult conversation not about kids_

_No sex in my bed_

_Not a problem, gave your room to Francis, I'm sleeping in your office_

_No sex in my office_

_Yes, Sir_

December 12, 2014  
_Your mother and your sister are here.  Theyre asking me questions.  Call me!_  
_Seriously, Coulson, you need to CALL ME_  
_Coulson, if you don't call me back, I'm going to be charm them_  
_Seriously, I'm going to do it_  
_They are going to love me_  
_I have a cute toddler and I know how to use him_  
_Mission Most Women Like Babies is a Go_  
_Targets have been acquired_  
_COULSON WILL JUST CALL ME!!_

 

Phil stared at the phone, surprised by the number of messages and several voicemails on it.  He hadn't actually read any of them of yet.

"You okay, AC?" Skye asked, popping into his line of sight.  "You look… surprised? No, worried? Nervous?  Maybe some combination of all three."

"Apprehensive, maybe?" Jemma suggested.  

Skye tilted her head as she studied Phil.  "Maybe."

"I'm fine," Phil replied, and glanced over at Melinda.  "Any messages?"

"No," Melinda said with a quick shake of her head.  "Why?"

"I have more than I expected," Phil admitted, before starting to click through the screens to view the texts first.  He frowned when he saw most of them were from Barton.  He briefly theorized that Barton had broken a collectible, but then decided that Barton would be upfront and apologetic, especially if it was Francis, like he had been when Francis had gotten a hold of a Captain America doll and now carted it everywhere. He wouldn't have sent this many. A fire maybe? Or a flood?  Barton would have sent him updates.

Phil's frown deepened when he started reading them, it was far worse than he'd imagined and a quick check did reveal that he had several messages from his mother and sister as well. All from Friday, starting minutes after he'd gone under a communications black out.  

"Okay, now you look terrified," Skye said.  "Did something blow up that wasn't supposed to?"

"I'm not sure," Phil said, skipping the voice mails to call Barton's cell immediately.  It would be late, but Barton always answered. As he listened to the phone, he made his way toward his office.  He didn't want his team overhearing this conversation.

"Hullo," Barton greeted after a few rings, voice low and heavy with sleep.

"Barton," Phil said.  "Talk to me."

"Left early this morning, no casualties," Barton said. Phil thought he could hear some the rustle of the sheets.

"Any problems?" Phil asked, curious.

"Nah, I told them that you were letting me crash at yours for a while," Barton answered. "I think they believed it."

"Of course," Phil said, glancing at the phone. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your mother really wants you to go home for Christmas."

"That's nothing new," Phil agreed, because he did want to go home for the holidays, but he was rarely able to get the time off.

"She invited Francis and me, too."

"She invited you and Francis? To Christmas?"

"Yeah, made a great argument for it," Barton admitted.  "I'm, well, if you'd be willing and you didn't mind…"

"You want to go?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Well, I'd kind of like for Francis to have a decent Christmas and if I go to Bobbi's then I'm going to be miserable.  I could do whatever the team is doing, but after Thanksgiving…"

"You don't want to," Phil finished for him.

"Yep," Barton agreed.

"I'll think about it," Phil decided.

"Thanks, Coulson," Barton murmured.

"I'll let you go back to sleep," Phil said.  He waited for Barton's response, but apparently, Barton didn't need Phil's permission as Phil could just make out Clint's quiet breaths.  He forced himself to hang up, because listening to Clint breathe over the phone while sleeping was just plain creepy.  He should wait before calling his mother, but he wasn't sure he would have time tomorrow. Finally he sent a text, telling her to call him if she was awake.  Five minutes later, his phone was ringing.  

"Mother," Phil greeted.

"Phil," His mother said.  "I'm so glad to hear from you."

"I just talked to Clint," Phil said. "Is there a reason you were inviting him to Christmas?"

"He has a young son, Phil, and he happened to mention that he really didn't have any other place to go," his mother said.  "Of course, I invited him.  He's your _friend_.  Besides, if he comes, I just might get to see you."

"And Aunt June is all right with this?" Phil asked.

"No, but Christmas is at your sister's in Michigan, so it’s not up to June," his mother explained.

"Del finally finished her house, I take it?" Phil asked.

"She did, it's beautiful, you should see it for yourself," his mother replied.  She paused for a moment, before adding.  "Jason is coming."

Phil knew what she was trying to do by bringing Phil's oldest cousin into the conversation. They had been close in age and as far as his family knew, Jason was the successful one.  A neurosurgeon for the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota, married with two children, who scored top grades in all their classes and last he heard, Jason's daughter, Nicole was being looked at by some of the top women basketball colleges and his son, Jake, had gotten into some prestigious university that Phil knew he had been told which one, but for the life of him couldn't remember now. His mother was trying to ignite the old competition, which really worked better on Jason than on Phil, because Phil didn't care, and the Elsworth family liked to believe they were better than the Coulson side and tended to be more the competitive one.

"That's nice," Phil said.

"Your brother is coming as well, you haven't seen him in a while," she reminded.

"Are you trying to guilt me into coming?" Phil asked.

"No, if I wanted to do that I'd mention that your father and I aren't getting any older," his mother replied.  "Neither is Aunt June and you missed Gerald's funeral."

"Yes, well, I couldn't exactly get out of the city that week," Phil reminded her.

"Yes, and you took your sweet time in calling us after that attack to let us know you were okay."  There was a pause.  "And now I am trying to guilt you, just come, Phil, please."

Phil sighed, "I'll see if can arrange to get it off."

"Promise on your Captain America Card Collection?" his mother asked.

Phil almost laughed, thinking of his collection that Fury had ruined and still hadn't replaced.  The Bus did not make up for that card collection.  "Sure, Mom."  He could ask, and if no one responded then he wouldn't be lying.

"Thank you, Phil," his mother said.  "I'll let you go, as I know you are a busy man."

"Thanks, Mom, I.. I love you," Phil said.

"I love you too Phil, " his mother said, before hanging up.  Phil hesitated, before going over to his computer and sending the email out, requesting time off for his whole team.

*

"Right, so where are we off to next?" Skye asked, leaning back in the chair.

"New York HQ," Phil replied.  "Bus is due for some maintenance and restocking."

"Now?" Jemma asked, looking up.  "Does that mean…?"

"It does," Phil said with a smile.  "You can go home and celebrate the holidays with your families, or someplace else, or if you so choose, you can pick up a shift at HQ, and attend the annual SHIELD party."

Jemma didn't say anything, but she was beaming and suddenly vibrating.

"You can go make arrangements," Phil said, letting them all go.  Jemma was off like a shot, already pulling her phone out.  Leo was trailing after her, and Phil wouldn't be too surprised if Leo ended up going home with Jemma.  Jemma was close to her family and Leo was closer to Jemma's family than his own.

"There better be a shift free for Christmas," Melinda stated, standing and heading to the cockpit. SHIELD always threw a party for those that had to work after they did their shift.  It was rather legendary and Phil knew that Melinda was an annual goer.  That left him, Grant and Skye to figure out where they were going, but Grant had gotten up and followed Melinda out.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Skye asked.  "Working? Keeping an eye on the bus?"

"I've been informed that my presence is required at my sister's this year," Phil said.  "I'll be going there."

"Oh, 'cause I somehow don't think I have the clearance for the SHIELD parties and you know, not big on the whole family to go home to," Skye said, staring at him.

"If you're trying to get me to invite you, I'm afraid it's not going to work," Phil said.  "I already have a guest and considering my family doesn't know what I do, it's going to be hard enough to keep his mouth shut.  I don't need two of you to monitor to not let something slip."

"Are you saying, I'd spill the beans and out you as a secret agent?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Phil replied.

Skye was silent for a minute.  "Okay, you're probably right, but still….  Where am I supposed to go?"

"I'll let something slip to Simmons, her family is a lot less stressful anyway."

"Thanks, AC, feeling the pity here," Skye murmured.

"Sorry," Phil said, patting her on the shoulder.

*

"So," Clint said, leaning back in the seat.  Most of the plane was dark as they had caught a red eye flight into a small airport near where Coulson, no, he was Phil for this trip, where Phil's sister lived.  "Anything I need to know about your family?"

"Mmm, not that I can think of," Phil said, tilting to look at Clint.

"Nothing?" Clint asked.  "Can I at least get a rundown on them?"

Phil laughed, "Should have asked a while ago, if you wanted that.  I have a brother and a sister, both with kids and my three cousins will be there with their kids, except for maybe Sylvia's son."

"Why not?" Clint asked.

"Victor prefers to stay with his father," Phil replied.

"Divorced?"

Phil nodded.  "Yeah."  He paused briefly, "You might want to watch out. She gets handsy around good looking guys."

"Aw, am I good looking?" Clint asked, teasing.

"Good enough for her," Phil replied, giving Clint a semi-amused look.

"So there's Sylvia.  Anyone else that I need to be on the look out for?" Clint asked.

"No," Phil said, shaking his head.

"So who else is there?"

 

"My brother Alan will be there with his wife and two kids," Phil replied.

"Younger? Older?" 

"Younger," Phil answered.  "I'm the oldest of my immediate family, but my cousin Jason is a few months older than me."

"So, there's you, Alan, and Del," Clint summarized.

"With three nieces and nephews between them," Phil added.

"And then there's Jason, Sylvia, and…?" Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Bryan," Phil answered, with a small smile.  "Bryan tends to be the more level headed one on that side of the family."

"Level headed?" Clint asked.

"Jason likes to remind me that he's a neurosurgeon and I'm just some office schlub," Phil explained.  "He likes to prove he's better than me.  The same can be said for Sylvia and Del, except Del's priorities are vastly different than Sylvia's."

"Well, Del is clearly family orientated," Clint replied.

"Yeah, that's become more evident now that she's gotten married," Phil agreed. "I think her priorities shifted when she met Warner.  She's always had a lot of heart, where Sylvia was more interested in herself.  She wanted to be famous. I think she's still looking to break into national news."

"Think she will?" Clint asked.

Phil shook his head, "Maybe, but I doubt it."

Clint nodded.  "And their wives and husbands?"

"I liked Richard, but Sylvia divorced him years ago.  I like most of their spouses, though I don't know Warner and Elizabeth very well."

"Warner is your sister's husband?" Clint asked, because that name sounded familiar.

"He is," Phil agreed.  "Elizabeth is Bryan's wife, I missed their wedding, and I haven't even met her yet."

"When was the last time you visited?"

"It's been a while, I know I was there for Del's wedding, but beyond that…" Phil trailed off and frowned.  "I guess, I really am overdue for a visit."

"I think they invited us, in hopes that I could get you to come," Clint admitted.

"It worked."

"Yeah," Clint agreed.  "Francis could have gone to Bobbi's parents, but they're not fond of me and…"

"It’s your first Christmas together, which is stressful enough, without having to worry about fighting with you ex-in-laws," Phil finished for him.

"Yeah."  Clint smiled at Phil, grateful that the other man was letting him come along.  If he hadn't met Del and Bev then he would never have agreed to this, but they had stopped by hoping to catch Phil.  They'd been disappointed and curious, and after Clint's initial freak out had been very friendly.  He liked them and hoped the rest of Phil's family was just as nice.  It had to be better than Tony's Christmas extravaganza. He'd been getting regular reports from Natasha and knew she'd retreated to SHIELD HQ and had gotten a good shift for their party.

"Just follow Warner's example, if drama is starting, he'll be the first to leave the room,"  Phil advised.

"Really?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Clint said softly. 

*

"I got it," Phil said, grabbing the last of Clint's bag off the luggage carousel, before Clint had a chance to grab it. Clint probably would have gotten it, but Francis was sleepy and thus Clint was already carrying him and Francis' bag.

"Thank you," Clint said.  "We just need the carseat."

"I'll keep my eye out for it," Phil promised.  "Though you'll probably spot it first."

"Course," Clint agreed, smiling at that.

"Daddy, 'm tired," Francis whined.

"I know, Francis. We just have to get our things and find Del," Clint said, pitching his voice.  Phil turned, hiding the small grin at hearing Clint's parentese.  It was adorable, watching Clint's features soften as he talked to Francis. Phil always knew that Clint would make a decent father, even if Clint had expressed several doubts loudly.  Phil decided that he wasn't going to mention it though.

"Carseat is coming," Clint said, nodding his head.  

Phil spotted it and leaned in to grab it.  He started shuffling the bags, so that he could carry it all.

"You sure you got it?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil said.  "You take care of Francis."

"Gladly," Clint said, smiling at his son.

They shuffled toward toward the doors and Phil realized that he should have pulled his phone out to at least text Del to find out where she was.  He was going to have to stop them and do that now.

"Phil," a firm voice said, catching his attention.

"Warner," Phil greeted, when he spotted his brother-in-law. He headed toward him, aware that Clint was following behind him.  "I thought Del was picking us up."

"June arrived early with Jason and Kimberly," Warner said. He smiled widely at them. "I volunteered."

Phil chuckled.  "Right.  Well, Warner, this is Clint and Francis.  Clint, this Warner, my brother in law."

"Hi," Clint said.  "I'd shake your hand, but…" Clint nodded toward his son.

"Don't worry about it," Warner said.  "Got one a little bigger than than yours myself at home."  Warner reached over and gently tugged on one of the bags.  Phil let him take it, because two bags and the carseat was a bit much.  "Truck's not far."  

They walked out of the airport and into the cold air.  Francis whined, burying further into Clint.  Warner seemed braced for impact, probably because he was used to it and urged them forward to the parking lot to guide them to where he parked the car.  Once they'd found it, they had to get the carseat in. Francis was unwilling to be put down, so Clint had to instruct them.  Phil eventually got it and they were soon on their way with Clint taking the back, next to his son.  Both Bartons were asleep within a few minutes and Phil was able to get caught up on the family.

Phil was glad that Warner was driving as the roads were starting to worsen.  Phil could have handled it, but Warner was used to the weather and the roads.  Phil would have had to have the GPS to guide him to his sister's as he only vaguely knew where the property was.  

"Wow," Phil murmured, when the house finally came into sight. Christmas lights were on, lighting the house up, and with the snow falling, it was beautiful.  "It looks great."

"They did a nice job," Warner agreed heading for the attached garage.

"Is that a second garage?" Phil asked, peering to one side of the property.

"Need someplace to store my toys," Warner said with a grin.

"Damn Phil, you didn't tell me your family was loaded," Clint commented from the back.

Warner laughed, "Not so much, but people pay good money for what I do and what Del does, so…"

"Plus Del has been saving for this for a while," Phil said.  "Though I think it was a bit more modest at one point."

"I think she always wanted room for her family," Warner said.  "She never liked that June put Gerald in that home."

"No, she didn't," Phil agreed.  "Is she thinking of inviting our parents to move in?"

"And June," Warner added.

"Why doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Clint commented as they pulled into the garage.

"There's a reason I insisted that the basement could be its own apartment," Warner replied, glancing back to give Clint a grin. 

Warner and Phil grabbed a bag, while Clint grabbed Francis.  Together the three of them headed inside.  The house was mostly dark as Phil stepped into the hall from the garage.  There was light a few feet to his left and when Phil went to walk by it, he found the kitchen and Del.

"Phil!" Del said, sliding off a stool to come hug him. 

"Hey Del," Phil said.  "How are things?"

"Crazy," Del said.

"So pretty normal," Phil replied, pulling back to smile at her.

"Yeah," Del agreed.

"So what's the status?" Phil asked.

"Bryan and Sylvia should be here tomorrow morning," Del answered.  "Everyone else is here."

"June arrived early?" Phil asked.

"Along with Jason and his family," Del said.  She had forced a smile and Phil could understand.  Jason and June would arrive early and expect Del to be ready for them, but heaven forbid that they did the same.  She leaned around him.  "Hi Clint."

"Hi Del," Clint said.  "Where can I put him down?"

"I have him in your room tonight, but I thought he might enjoy camping with Mal and Ari tomorrow night," Del said.  "They like to set up a tent in front of the tree and try to catch Santa."

"He might," Clint agreed.  

"Follow me," Warner said, slipping by him.  "Let Phil and Del catch up."

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too," Clint said.  "Traveling with a kid is exhausting."

"I know," Del said.  "I'll see you when you wake up."

"Night," Clint said.

"Night," Phil echoed, watching Warner haul their things up.  Phil turned to find Del staring at him.  He arched an eyebrow, which only caused her to smile.

"He's nice," Del said.

"He is," Phil agreed.  "Thank you for inviting him."

"You're welcome," Del said.  "But it was no problem."

"So mom and dad are here?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, they're downstairs with Jason and Kim," Del said, heading back into the kitchen.  "You want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Phil said, shaking his head.  "House looks great."

"Thank you, I will give you the full tour in the morning, everyone else is already in bed, so…"

"Of course," Phil agreed.  "It is a decent trek to the airport from here."

"Yeah, so Bryan is bringing Sylvia up.  They decided the roads were bad enough that they were going to get a hotel for tonight," Del said, going over to the sink and starting to wash the dishes.

"Makes sense," Phil agreed.

"Probably for the best, because Sylvia is not coming alone," Del said.

"Oh, is Victor coming?" Phil asked.

"No, Vikki is staying with her father," Del said, giving Phil a pointed look.

"Really?" Phil asked, picking up on the change of the pronouns.  Del nodded sharply, watching him carefully.  "I take it Sylvia hasn't been that accepting?" 

"No, she hasn't. So I'd be prepared to hear about how homosexuality is a sin," Del warned.  "But apparently sex outside of marriage is perfectly fine."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"She's bringing her new boyfriend and is going to expect a bed for him, despite the fact that she told me she was coming by herself," Del groused. "And the only reason I know is that Elizabeth texted me, so you know they planned to surprise me all tonight with Jason and June arriving early and the boyfriend…"

"I take it they're not happy that we're not having the holiday at Jason's?" Phil asked.

"No," Del said.  "But you know, I'm about ready to suggest that they just not come, except Bryan would hate us for it."

"I take it Bryan has turned into the sane one of that side of the family?"

"Completely," Del agreed.  "I actually like a cousin, Phil, and I like his wife, Ellie and I haven't liked an in-law since Alan married Katherine, and those two get on like crazy.  I think Warner is happy that there's another guy around that is not a Coulson or Elsworth."

"Oh, you don't think he'd get along with Sylvia's new boyfriend?" Phil asked, teasing.

Del laughed, "No, I don't think that will happen.  According to Elizabeth, she's quite the cougar, which you know, if that makes her happy. Just..."

"You don't want her flings in your house," Phil suggested.

"Yes," Del said, putting the last dish in the rack.  "I liked Richard."

"So did I," Phil said.  "But there was a lot of fighting between the two, which was only made worse when Gerald died and he sided with Gerald's will…"

"Yeah," Del said, looking around.  "I never imagined he would do that for me."

"Del, you were the one in his field, besides me you lived the furthest away, and I think you were down there more often than his own children."

"Yeah, but… I did it because I loved Uncle Gerry, he was…"

"He was special to you, because none of his kids had a head for numbers like you did," Phil reminded her.

"He used to tell me I was too smart for a husband," Del said. She smiled, "You know when he met Warner, he told Warner that I was too good for him."

"What'd Warner do?" Phil asked.

"He agreed, which took Uncle Gerry back and Warner said that for whatever reason I seemed fond of him, so he was going to stick around," Del explained. "I still miss him, probably the one thing Aunt June and I can agree on."

"Probably," Phil agreed, before yawning.

"You should get some sleep, busy day tomorrow, everyone will be here and the day after is going to be even worse," Del said.

Phil nodded, Christmas Eve and Christmas were busy times.

"Where am I?" Phil asked.

"Up the stairs, turn left, you're right above us now," Del explained.

Phil nodded.  "Good night Del."

"Night Phil," Del called after him as he followed her instructions. He found the room, flipping the light on to find Clint already in bed and Francis asleep on the cot at the foot of the bed. Neither of them stirred when Phil entered.  Phil didn't hide his movements, because he knew if he tried to be quiet he'd wake Clint.  He wasn't too surprised that Del had put them together, space was at a premium and at least they got an actual bed.  Alan and Katherine were probably sleeping on a hide-a-bed somewhere in the house and the kids camping was necessary for space reasons.  Phil changed, turned the light out, and slid in next to Clint, putting his back against Clint's as he used to do when they'd had to share on ops. It was comforting, just like it always had been.

*

Clint was warm and for once, he felt very safe.  He nuzzled closer to that warmth, inhaling the familiar smell.  Yeah, he really didn't want to move, but something was pulling him out of his unconsciousness.  A familiar voice was calling to him, but not by name.

"Daddy," the voice whined.  "Daddy, I need to potty!"

"You know how to use the bathroom," Clint grumbled, not wanting to let go of the warm body he was holding onto.

"I don't know where it is," Francis said.

Clint groaned and opened his eyes to find Phil's right there.  Shit, he was cuddling with Phil, no wonder he just wanted to sleep, he always knew he was safe with Phil there.

"Daddy," Francis whined.

"I'm getting up," Clint murmured, trying to extract himself from Phil's embrace without waking Phil.  Francis squirmed impatiently.  Clint scooped him up to go and find a bathroom.  It was a pretty short walk, because he found one just outside the bedroom.  He waited as Francis pulled down his pants and underwear and then looked up at him.

"There's no step," Francis whined.

"You're going to have sit on the potty," Clint said lifting him up and setting him on it.

Francis fidgeted as he peered into the toilet, before looking up at Clint, "No targets."

"Nope, no targets, those are only on the toilets at home," Clint agreed. 

Francis pouted at him for a long moment until Clint sighed.  "I thought you needed to go."

"I do," Francis said, before finally going.  Clint waited, knowing Francis' independent streak would not allow Clint to hand him the toilet paper, because Francis could do it. Once Francis was cleaned up, Clint lifted him over to the sink so Francis could wash his hand. Once that was done, he set Francis on the floor and moved to open the door.  He glanced back toward the bedroom, debating attempting to get more sleep.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Francis stated, tugging on Clint's shirt.

"Yeah, well, let's get dressed," Clint suggested.

"Why?" Francis whined, pouting at him.

"Because we're guests," Clint said, guiding him back to the bedroom.  He really didn't want to be running around Phil's sister's home in his PJs, especially since he hadn't met most of Phil's family yet.  "Now, be quiet, because Phil is still…" Clint trailed off when he opened the door to find Phil sitting up in bed.  "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you?"

"You didn't," Phil said, offering him a smile.

"Dad," Francis said.  "My clothes?"

"Your clothes are in your suitcase," Clint replied.

"My suitcase?" Francis asked.  Clint smiled, going to grab it and dig through the bag to find clothes for Francis to put on.  He handed those over and realized that Phil was digging in his own suitcase.

"If you want to wait while I get dressed, I'll go down with you and introduce you," Phil offered, as he headed out the door, probably to use the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan," Clint agreed, grabbing his own clothes.

By the time Clint and Francis were dressed, Phil had emerged from the bathroom and was already dressed for the day.

"Come on," Phil said, guiding them all downstairs.  Clint heard the discussion as they hit the bottom step.

"You promised there would be room enough for everyone!" a woman that Clint didn't recognize said. Phil froze at the bottom of the step.

"There is," Del clearly stated.  "Warner is going to get the air mattress."

"You promised beds for all adults!" the first voice woman said.

"I know what I promised, Sylvia," Del stated, sounding tired.  Phil took a deep breath and Clint watched as he squared his shoulders, before continuing on.

"They're noisy," Francis stated, looking up at him.

Phil paused and looked back over his shoulder, smiling at Francis "They are, but we're going to have to go through them to get to the food."

Francis stared at Phil, before following after Phil.  "C'mon Daddy, Unca Phil says food."

"Of course," Clint agreed, trailing after them both.

"Sylvia, I thought I heard your voice," Phil said, stepping into the kitchen.  "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Phil," Sylvia said. Clint stepped around the corner to find a skinnier woman than Del and Bev with long blonde hair.

"How are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm doing well," Sylvia said. "And yourself?"

"I'm good," Phil said.

"Phil, you're a reasonable man," Sylvia said, smiling at him.

"I like to think so."

"Did your sister say that when this house was finished that everyone would have a bed to sleep in?" Sylvia asked.  "Because that's what I remember and it’s the whole reason we're not having this at Mother's, which is so much more centrally located…" Sylvia trailed off as her eyes landed on Clint. "Who is this?"

"This is Clint, Phil's boyfriend," Del said.  " _He_ RSVPed."

Clint froze, glancing at Phil, who was staring at him. Clint could read the tilt of the eyebrow that asked if Clint had said that and the Phil's denial of saying something like that to his sister.  

"Clint…" Phil started.

"Did I hear Phil has a boyfriend?" A man interrupted walking into the room from the other doorway.

"I…" Phil said, but the man spoke over him.

"Is this him?" the man asked as he gave Clint a once over.  "He's not what I would have expected you to bring home, Phil." 

"Dad," Francis whined.  "Hungry."

"Oh, sorry, Francis," Del said, "I'm making waffles, do you want one?"

"Can I?" Francis asked.

"Of course," Clint said, running a hand through Francis' hair.  Francis smiled up at him.

"So did you two adopt?" the man was saying to Phil.

"Francis is my biological son," Clint interrupted.

"So surrogate?" the man asked.

"No, Clint was married to a woman," Phil stated.

"Figure it out late?" the man asked, looking at Clint.

"I'm bi, always have been," Clint said.

"Oh," the man said frowning at Clint.

"Bi is a valid sexual preference, Jason, you'd think a brilliant neurosurgeon would know that," a new voice said, stepping into the kitchen.

"I didn't say it wasn't, Bryan, please do not stick words in mouth," Jason said to the younger man.

"You had that disapproving look, Jason.  Trust me, I know it well," Bryan said.  Clint ignored the conversation and made his way over to Phil with an arched an eyebrow.

"Jason and Bryan are Sylvia's brothers, they're my cousins," Phil reminded Clint as he leaned back, peering into the other room.

"I remember," Clint murmured.  "Your sister seems to think we're boyfriends."

"I know," Phil said. "And I'd correct her, but Jason heard it and I just don't want to to correct them, can we go with it for now?  We can break up later."

Clint stared at Phil as he considered this.  On the one hand Phil would owe him one, on the other hand this was going to be pure torture, since Clint had feelings for Phil.  It was a very bad idea.  "Sure," Clint agreed, already picturing how this was going to blow up in their faces.

"Now, it looks like everyone else is up and in the living room, if you're ready to meet them."

"I guess…" Clint said, glancing at Francis, who was following Del around the kitchen.  He only paused when Bryan dropped down on a knee to introduce himself to Francis.

"Come on," Phil said.  "He's got Bryan and Del watching out for him and Sylvia isn't likely to go after Del while a toddler is present."

"Are you using my son as a shield for your sister?" Clint asked as he followed Phil out into the large living room where a huge tree dominated the room on one side next to an actual fireplace

"I wasn't planning on doing so," Phil said, stepping in. There were people, scattered throughout on the couches.  He cut off their conversation, by announcing them with a loud, "Merry Christmas!"  Heads turned and people were up, coming to hug him.

Beverly, Phil's mother, hugged Clint and immediately introduced him to her husband, Wallace.  Clint shook his hand and smiled at the man.  They exchanged a few pleasantries, before Bev moved him onwards.

"And Clint, this is my other son, Alan and his wife, Katherine," Bev said. 

"Hi," Clint said, shaking hands with each of them.

"We were going to try to wait up with Del, but we had a long drive and we fell asleep," Alan said.

"It's alright," Clint said. "We got in and I crashed.  Hell, I feel asleep in the car."

"I hear you have a son?" Katherine asked.

"I do," Clint said.

"How old?"

"Three," Clint replied.

"Got to grab the naps when you can," Katherine said, smiling at him.

"Be glad you only have one," Alan said.

"You have two?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Katherine said. "RJ is still sleeping downstairs…" 

"He was, Warner just went down there to show Ellie around the house," Alan interrupted, smirking just a bit.

"Ellie?" Clint asked, trying to remember who that was.

"Bryan's wife," Katherine answered.  "One of the better outlaws."

"Outlaws?" Clint asked.

"Those of that have married into the Coulson-Elsworth clan," Katherine explained.  "Our opinion counts for nothing, except for Kim."

"Kim is Jason's wife?" Clint asked.

"Did I hear my name?" another unfamiliar woman appeared.

"You did," Katherine said.  "Just catching Clint up on the family tree. Have you met Clint?"

"No," Kim said, extending her hand to Clint.  "I'm Kim."

"Clint," Clint said, taking and shaking it.

"He's Phil's boyfriend," Alan said.

"Really?" Kim said.  "So Phil can bring his boyfriend, but Sylvia can't?"

"Well obviously she can," Alan said.  "Because she did."

Clint felt a hand on his arm and he turned to find Katherine, tilting her head away from the conversation.  Clint let her guide him away from the conversation.

"My advice, just walk away from those conversations, okay?" Katherine advised. 

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Clint agreed.

"It used to be so much worse after Sylvia divorced Richard and then it was me and Kim, except I'm nowhere near good enough for June."

"June is Phil's Aunt, right?"

"Yeah," Katherine said.  "Have you met her yet?"

"No," Clint said.

"Best to get it over with," Katherine said, guiding him over to where an antique chair with a tall back was seated near the fireplace.  There was an elderly lady seated in it with her hair neatly styled.

"...Would have breakfast already," June was saying to Phil, who was seated on the ottomon nearby.

"Aunt June," Katherine said.  "Have you met Phil's boyfriend, Clint?"

"No, I have not," June said, looking over at him with sharp eyes.

"Aunt June, this is Clint," Katherine said.  "Clint, this is June Elsworth."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Clint said.

"Clint," June said.  "So, what is it that you do?"

"Uh, security, but I'm on leave, while I figure out taking care of my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, ma'am.  My ex-wife discovered she was pregnant just after our divorce was finalized.  She took care of him up until her death this past October," Clint said.

"And now you're dating Phillip?" June asked.

"They're pretty serious," Katherine said.  "They're living together."

"You live in New York?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So you live together and you aren't married?" June looked between them.

"No," Clint said, looking at Phil for support.

"Well, I never approved of Bryan living with Elizabeth before they got married, do not think I approve of you two living together as well."

"I suppose that's fair," Clint said slowly.

"C'mon, we better check on Francis," Phil said, standing up and grabbing Clint's arm.

"Yeah," Clint said.

"Thanks for watching out for him, Kat," Phil said, and laughed at the glare Katherine through his way.  "She hates being called that," Phil explained when they were safely out of Katherine's hearing.

"So you do it anyway?" Clint asked.

"Every once in a while," Phil said, leading them back into the kitchen. Sylvia seated with Jason while Bryan, Warner, and Del were cooking up a storm.

"Where's Francis?" Clint asked.

"Over here," said another voice, which had to be Elizabeth. Clint rounded the counter to find the final outlaw seated on the floor with Francis and a young girl with a book on her lap.  She smiled brightly at him.  "You must be Clint."

"And you must be Elizabeth," Clint said.

"Call me Ellie, only June calls me Elizabeth," Ellie said.

"Ellie is weading to us," Francis said.

"Oh," Clint said, moving to sit on the floor.  "What is she reading about?"

"Thanta," the young girl said.

"Santa?" Clint asked.  "Is it good?"  Both children nodded.

"This is Ariana," Ellie said.

"I found it Auntie Ellie!" a boy slightly bigger than Francis said, entering the room with another book.

"We'll read it next, Mal," Ellie said.  "You should say hello to your uncle Phil though."

"Whose that?" Mal asked, taking a seat.

"You hear that Phil, my son doesn't know who you are," Del said.  "Means you're not around enough."

"He's five," Phil said.  "He probably didn't remember June until yesterday."

"Whoa, Uncle Phil is here, did someone die?" a teenage boy said, appearing in the doorway.  His hair was dyed bright blue and he was staring at Phil as Del laughed.  Clint ducked his head, trying to hide his own amusement.

"Remind me to hide RJ's present, Clint," Phil said.  "I can always give it to Rachel, though I haven't seen her yet or Nicole and Jake."

"Nicole is in the shower downstairs," RJ said. "Rachel is reading and Jake…"

"Jake?" Del asked.

"Went outside to smoke," RJ answered.

"He did what?!" Jason asked, standing up.

"He's eighteen Uncle Jason," RJ replied, shrugging his shoulders.  It didn't stop Jason from getting up and leaving the room.

"Hmm, I wonder where he got the cigarettes from," Sylvia commented, casting an accusatory look at RJ.

"Probably bought them with all the money Uncle Jason gives him or he hocked something," RJ replied.

"This generation, I just don't know what is going on with it," Sylvia said, shaking her head.

"She says that, because it’s becoming increasingly apparent that the Elsworths are not the superior family," Ellie said softly.

Clint chuckled.  "They have a superiority complex? I'm shocked."

Ellie chuckled, giving him a wide smile.  "Oh, I like you."

"Thank you," Clint said, leaning back against the wall and watching the organized chaos that made up Phil's family.

*

"Alright, so our schedule," Del announced as everyone was finished with breakfast. Phil leaned back in his chair, watching as his sister took over the conversation. "The children's service is at seven and the candlelight service is at eleven.  Dinner will be polish sausage at 5, those who are going to the children's service eat first." She looked directly at a few of the teenagers to make drive the point clear.  "Clint, Michael. It is up to you if wish to attend a service or if you'd rather stay here."

"I'd rather stay here," Clint said.  He glanced at Phil, who nodded slightly.  He didn't mind if Clint went or not.

"Really?" Ellie asked, perking up. "You realize we're going to ask you to keep an eye on the sleeping children?"

"That's fine, I'd be happy to," Clint said, smiling at them. "They should all be in bed by then."

"Everyone, but Rachel," Alan said.

"I want to go to the candlelight service though," Rachel said, looking up at her father.

"You're not old enough, we discussed this," Alan said calmly.

"But…" Rachel said, looking toward her mother and then back to Del.  "Please."

"I'm not involved in this," Del stated. "All permission for candlelight service has to come from the head of your household."

"That's not fair," Rachel whined.

"Del," Warner said, interrupting the conversation. 

"Yes?" Del asked, glancing at him.

"Might I go to the candlelight service?" Warner asked.  Phil almost laughed, because Warner had just effectively shut down Rachel's argument. 

"Yes," Del said.

"See, Rachel, Del's in charge in our home," Warner replied.

"Daddy," Francis asked, softly.  "Do I go?"

Phil was distracted watching Clint smooth his son's hair down. "If really want to go, we'll go to the children's service. Otherwise, we'll wait until you're a bit older."

"Okay," Francis said, tilting, so that he was leaning against Clint.  Clint's smile as he looked down at his son was fond. Phil wished he'd been around more to help Clint as he learned to be a father to Francis, but his job had kept him away.  The only thing he'd been able to do was offer his apartment, because Clint's place was a horrible place to raise a son and he hadn't wanted to bring Francis to the Tower.  It was supposed to be temporary and Clint was supposed to be looking for a better place, but the search had been put on hold for the holidays.  Phil was kind of glad that it had been, because he had liked coming home to find Clint and Francis in his space with dinner cooked. Clint may have been taking a sabbatical from work, but some of his co-workers must have been sending him information about when Phil was around.

"So what are we doing until dinner?" Phil asked, tearing his eyes from Clint.

"Christmas movies downstairs, sports upstairs," Del said.

"Snowmobile rides and sledding out back," Warner added.

"Snowmobile?" RJ perked up.  "Mom, Dad, can I?"

"As long as you listen to your uncle," Katherine said.

"Swedding?" Francis asked, looking up at his father.

"I…" Clint started, biting his lip.

"I think you'll like sledding," Phil said, leaning over Clint to smile at Francis.

"Can I?" Francis asked.

"I… I didn't get you the clothes to be outside for very long," Clint said, softly.

Phil blinked and he realized where Clint's trepidation was coming from.  "Del?"

"Yes, Phil?" Del asked, breaking her conversation away.

"Do you have some of Mal's old stuff.  I forgot to tell Clint to pack snowsuit for Francis," Phil said.

"You don't…" Clint started.

"Hush, we have extra.  Probably have some stuff for you to wear too." Del stated.

"Plenty of 'em have come up here and forgotten something that we've had to go buy," Warner said.  "C'mon, Clint, Francis, let's go hunting for clothes."

Francis giggled, squirming to get down. Clint stood to get him out of his booster seat and onto the floor.

"I guess I'm going clothes hunting," Clint said.

"Have fun," Phil said, starting to gather their plates.

"I'll see you outside," Clint said.

"I never agreed to go outside!" Phil objected to Clint's back.

"Don't care," Clint sing-songed back at him.

Phil rolled his eyes, before glancing over to find Del smiling at him.

"You are so smitten," Del said. "I think it’s cute."

"Very," Bryan agreed. Phil glanced around the table to discover that it had been mostly cleared and that only Alan, Del, and Bryan were seated around the table.

"Where'd everyone go?" Phil asked.

"To get ready," Alan stated.

"To avoid cleaning up," Bryan added, smiling.

"Ha, you stayed so you didn't have to help Ellie get Ariana dressed," Alan pointed out.

"Like you haven't done the same," Bryan replied.

"Gentlemen!" Del stated, catching the attention.  "I believe we were going to take the time to grill Phil about Clint, who he failed to mention to any of us until mom and I showed up at his apartment to find him living there."

"Yes, tell of this handsome man of yours," Bryan requested.

"Did you just call him handsome?" Alan asked.

"Hey, I'm secure enough in my own masculinity to be able to recognize that Clint is damn hot.  Did you see his ass?"

"No, I don't look at men's asses, that's…  that's Phil's job or at least I thought it was Phil's job," Alan replied.

Del facepalmed as she shook her head.  "Note to self, Del, next time get Ellie and Katherine to help get information out of Phil.”

Phil chuckled softly, moving to get up.  "Clint would like it if I joined them outside.  I need to dig out my cold weather gear."

"This isn't over Phil!" Del called after him.  Phil was sure it wasn't, but he was going to try avoid this conversation.  

*  
"Scary," Francis said, looking at the hill.

"You said that about your first slide," Clint stated.  "We can ride down it together."

"Yeah?" Francis asked. 

"Of course," Clint said, smiling at him.

"Out of the way!!" Rachel yelled, running past them to dive into her sled and slide all the way down the hill, screaming all the way.

Clint watched her race down, slowly skidding to a stop.

"Not that fast," Francis stated.

"No, we won't go that fast," Clint agreed, guiding Francis over to the hill to settle on the sled.  He pulled Francis onto his lap and started nudging them down the hill.  Francis screeched all the way down.

"Again!!" Francis yelled when they reached the bottom.  Clint laughed and together they made their way back up the hill.  They made a few more trips, before Phil joined them, and then Clint got to watch as Francis insisted that his Unca Phil take him down, so Clint could watch the two of them.  Clint and Phil switched off, each of them sledding down the hill with Francis in their lap.  Clint called an end to it after they had to carry Francis back up the hill several times in a row.

"I think someone could use a nap," Clint noted as trudged the last few steps.

"Want to go down again," Francis murmured.

"Yeah, we can sled some more tomorrow, okay?" Clint said.

"Okay," Francis said, before leaning toward Phil.  "Unca Phil carry me." 

Clint blinked at the request, but nodded at Phil's curious expression.  Clint let Phil take Francis and he picked up the sled.  Together they trudged through the snow back to the house.  Clint paused outside, looking over Del's large backyard.

"Rachel is still going strong," Clint noted, as he watched her careen down the hill again.

"She'll wear herself out and never make it to the candlelight service," Phil noted

Clint laughed.  "Guess I'll have an easy time babysitting then."

"We will," Phil agreed.

"We?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded.  "Did you think I'd leave you alone with my nieces and nephews?"

"I thought you'd want to go with your family," Clint admitted.

"I'm not that religious, so I thought I'd stay with you," Phil said softly. "If you don't want me too though..."

Clint smiled.  "I'd like for you to stay.  I don't think I'd feel comfortable with staying at your sister's all by myself and her kid and Ellie's kid."

"Katherine's kid, too, if she can talk you into it," Phil added.

"Well, I think the two of us can handle four kids," Clint agreed.

"Me, too." Phil agreed.

Clint opened the door to the basement, so that they could step in and brush the snow off of their clothes.  They removed their layers, piling them by the door.

"I'll take the coats, you take Francis," Phil said.  

Clint glanced at his son, who was clearly wavering.  Clint picked him up.  "Thanks Phil."

"Welcome," Phil said.

Clint headed straight upstairs and settled Francis on the cot. Clint settled on the floor next to him, humming softly as Francis drifted off.

*

Phil wandered into his sister's kitchen and dug through the cupboards to find what he needed to make some hot chocolate.  He could hear the part of his family that had stayed indoors in the other room and went digging through the cupboards, pulling out cups and finding the tea that June prefered.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Phil asked, calling to them.  He listened to their orders and set to making them.  He found a tray and carried all the drinks out to them.

"Tired of playing in the snow, Phil?" Jason asked.

"Francis needed a nap," Phil answered.  "So Clint and I came in."

"And where is Clint?" June asked.

"He took Francis upstairs.  I'm going to bet he fell asleep."  Phil knew that Clint had the ability to fall asleep just about anywhere.  Phil probably should go check to make sure that the other man at least had decent head support, but if he woke Clint then Clint would just come down and force himself to be social.

"He doesn't seem very educated," June said.

"He's not in the classical sense," Phil agreed.  "He likes to act like he's not as smart, but don't let it fool you.  He's smart and doesn't miss much."

"He's a looker," his mother said.

"Beverly!" June said, sounding scandalized while Phil just stared at his mother in surprise.

"He is!" Beverly said.  "Man has a six-pack, June."

"You are a married woman," June pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't look," Beverly replied.

Phil gave his father a look of mute appeal, because he didn't want to hear this. His father appeared content to ignore the conversation to watch television.  

"Still, where were you that you saw him shirtless?" June asked.

"He answered the door that way," Beverly said.  "Del's seen it, too."

"Delilah is a married woman," June replied.

"Delilah has eyes," Beverly replied.  "So does Phil."

Phil realized that both of them were looking at him and that he'd gotten the attention of Jason, Kimberly, Sylvia, and Michael.  "Um, Clint is very good looking."

"You don't sound sure," Kimberly pointed out.

"Maybe, because I'm more interested in him," Phil replied.

"It doesn't hurt to have a nice packaging though," Sylvia offered.

Phil considered Clint's packaging, how his arms bulged when he was shooting, the way his face lit up when he laughed, and how those expressive eyes would look on him fondly.

"He likes the packaging," Phil's father said suddenly.  Phil looked up at him and caught sight of his father's smug look, before turning back to the TV.  "I like him, son."

"Well…" Phil started.  "I'm pretty fond of him myself."  That was an honest answer.  He was fond of Clint, more fond than he had ever admitted to the other man.

"Good," his mother replied. "I've been worried about you. You need someone that makes you happy."

"He does make me happy," Phil said, easily.

"Hmph," June said, her attention now on the television.  Considering her major disinterest in sports, it was clear she didn't like the topic of the conversation. Phil wasn't too surprised, since she had never approved of his sexuality.  She hadn't said anything about it lately, but then this was the first time Phil had been home in a long time and it had been even longer since he brought another man home. Phil, frankly, didn't give a damn what his aunt thought about that.

"How have you been Aunt June?" Phil asked, choosing to change the topic.  It was just easier that way and really considering Clint and him weren't dating, it was probably for the best to simply change it anyway.

*

"Wow, it got quiet in here fast," Clint stated, glancing over as Phil closed the door.

"It sure did," Phil agreed.  "Kids are all asleep?"

"Yep, Arianna is asleep upstairs. Francis, Mal, and Rachel are asleep downstairs in their tents," Clint replied.

"Please tell me you're not surprised by those three camping out in the basement," Phil said, heading back to the living room.  "Not after the long discussion I overheard between you and Warner about bow hunting."

"He knows bows, not as good as me, but still…" Clint admitted. "Besides I'd rather talk to him, because if I talk to Jason, I might hit him."

"Jason is his mother's son, truly believing the Elsworth family is better than Coulson family, but they'll graciously forgive us, because its not our fault that my mother married below herself," Phil said.

Clint's mouth dropped open as he tugged on Phil's arm, "You've been hitting the egg nog a little hard tonight haven't you?"

"Just a bit," Phil agreed, heading back to the living room.

"So does this mean I can pump you for information on your family?" Clint asked, following after him.

"Maybe, if you get me a refill," Phil said, handing Clint his glass and smiling at him.

"You better talk, Coulson," Clint grumbled, good naturedly as he took the glass and diverted to the kitchen to fill it up.  While there, he also put together a plate of cookies and got his own glass together.  Del had said to help themselves to anything, especially the christmas cookies.  He carried them out and set the tray on coffee table near Phil had settled on the end of one of the couches.

"You brought cookies," Phil said, eyeing them, before looking at Clint.  "This makes me think I might not like your questions."

"Well, you might not," Clint agreed, handing Phil his glass.  Clint took his own and settled on the opposite end. 

Phil reached out to grab a cookie, before looking at Clint.  "Ask."

"Is there a reason that Jason and Sylvia are so extremely critical of Del and everything she does?" Clint asked, because if everything wasn't up to snuff then they complained and they seemed intent on trying to throw Del off her game.

"Caught that did you?" Phil asked.

Clint nodded.

"Their father, Gerry or Gerald, was a manager of a bank.  Do you know what Del does?"

"The same thing?" Clint guessed.

"Credit Union, but basically," Phil agreed.  "She lived with them while she did her undergrad, so they kind of bonded, since he had just retired.  Gerald worked a lot and never really bonded with his own kids.  Then she graduates and a gets a job near where Gerald owns several acres of property and Gerald encourages her to go hunt or walk on it and she does, sends him pictures.  He asked her to manage them harvesting some trees and she did."

"That's nice," Clint said.

"Then, Gerald had his first heart attack and Del lived the furthest away, besides myself and yet, she was the one of the first to visit him.  She was there for him," Phil added.  "She took leave to help both June and Gerald out and Gerald recovered for a bit."

"Then he got sick and passed?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded, looking at the fire that Warner had left going.  "Yeah, and she was heartbroken and she wanted some little thing to remember him by and she asked Jason the day after the funeral.  Well, Sylvia was in hearing range and those two ganged up on her and told her, 'she wasn't getting anything of their father's and they fully intended on fighting his will'."

"What?" Clint asked.  "She wanted something, but they wouldn't give her anything?"

"Well, what Del didn't know was, Gerald left his property to her, not to June or any of the kids, but to her," Phil explained.

"Oh," Clint said.  "I take it, they weren't happy about that at all?"

"They weren't," Phil agreed.  "Sylvia insisted that her husband at the time, Richard, fight the will, but Gerald had done it with his firm, so his hands were tied, so all she got was the property," Phil said.  "The property where this house now sits."

"So, they're still not happy about it?" Clint asked.

"Nope," Phil agreed. "And I think Richard's refusal to do anything about it was one of the key factors in why he's no longer married to Sylvia."

"Maybe he's just figured out that they weren't a good fit?" Clint suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't believe the timing was a coincidence," Phil replied.

Clint nodded and fell silent, considering the day,  "June doesn't seem to be as critical of Del."

"Probably because Del was her rock when Gerald was sick and when he passed.  She could ask her to do anything and Del would," Phil explained.  "Plus Del totally asked for June's opinion on the house and used it."

"That was nice of her," Clint agreed.  "Your sister is all kind of awesome."

"Yeah, she is," Phil agreed, smiling.

"I really like your family," Clint said. "Well, except for a few of your cousins."

"You're not alone in that, but Del wants June and Bryan here and to get them here, they have to have Jason and Sylvia, so…"

"So, it's a good thing that there was bad weather so Bryan could warn Del about Michael?"

Phil laughed. "Yeah, if Del pulled that stunt, Sylvia or Kimberly would be furious."

"Do they host family gatherings too?"

"Kimberly does," Phil nodded.  "They usually switch off, so Thanksgiving and Easter in the Coulson household and Christmas in the Elsworth household and then vice versa for the next year."

"Huh," Clint grunted.  "So this is the first year Del's hosted?"

"Yeah, normally it was Mom and Dad's and everyone commuted on Christmas Day, because they didn't have enough room for everyone to sleep over."

Clint nodded. "So, wait, did Del build this house so big for holidays?"

"Uh huh," Phil said, nodding.  "Plus according to Warner, she wants mom and dad to move in with her and Warner, and probably Aunt June, too."

Clint considered that.  "I could see that."

Phil nodded and they fell silent, nibbling on cookies and sipping eggnog.

"How are you doing with the whole father thing?" Phil asked.

Clint blinked and smiled.  "I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm trying my best though. There are times he still wants Bobbi."

"Understandable," Phil murmured.  "I think you're doing a good job with him, considering…"

"Considering how okay I was with Bobbi saying limited contact, because fatherhood scares the shit out of me."

"I knew you'd be a good father," Phil replied, looking so very smug.  Clint wished that it made him want to punch him, instead of kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah," Clint replied, waving it off. Phil had been pretty vocal about his feeling regarding Clint's abilities to parent. Phil had encouraged him to keep in touch, but Bobbi hadn't wanted him around and Clint had been terrified the first time he had held Francis.  Phil had said he'd be there to help, but Clint had put it off and put it off until he couldn't any longer.  Bobbi had died and Clint had been faced with taking care of his son, like a responsible human being, or placing the child into the foster system, something that Clint had hated enough to run away from to join the circus.  He'd chosen fatherhood and everyone had been supportive, even Phil who hadn't been around due to his team.

"He seems pretty happy," Phil said.  "You going to go back to work?"

"I'm thinking about it," Clint admitted.  "He's settling and if I can find someone that would be there on a moment's notice."

"Tough," Phil agreed, tilting his head back.  "I'll keep my ears open for someone."

"Thanks," Clint said, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I know, I know I told you that I would be there, if you needed me," Phil said, frowning at Clint.

"But you have been there," Clint pointed out.  "All I have to do is call or text and I know you'll listen, even when I'm freaking out about something minor."

"It's not the same," Phil pointed out.

"You are dedicated to your job, so am I, well, I was," Clint replied, giving the other man a rueful grin.

"Well, you're my friend, at least I like to think that you are," Phil said.

"You doubt that you're my friend?" Clint asked, frowning.  "Because Phil, I think of you as my friend. Fury may have brought me in, but you're the one that helped me find my place.  You taught me how to act like a normal person."

"You didn't need to learn…"

"Phil, I didn't know how to do anything that wasn't under the table," Clint pointed out.  "You helped me with that."

"It wasn't just me though."

"I know, never would have learned to cook if it was just you," Clint teased.  He looked away, smiling softly as he continued on. "But you did… you did the most, you were there for me the most, and I never told you this, but it meant the world to me. You being in my corner meant a lot and of course, I think of you as a friend.  I… actually this is probably all kinds of ironic considering the situation, but I think about your as more than a friend a lot."  Clint could feel himself blushing, but hoped that he could blame it on the fire. He didn't want to look at Phil though, too afraid of rejection, but Phil was silent.  "Phil?" Clint asked, glancing over as a snore answered his question.

Clint stared for a brief moment, before chuckling in nervous embarrassment.  Phil had fallen asleep, clutching his mug. 

"Yeah, you definitely hit the eggnog a little too hard tonight," Clint said, getting up to remove the mug from him, before he spilled all over his sister's couch. He set it on the coffee table and grabbed the remote, before settling back down.  He flipped the channels finding the tail end of the Boise State and Oregon State game.  He'd stay up and nudge Phil awake when his family came home.

*

Phil had had dreams about having Clint in his bed before.  Sometimes he dreamt of Clint naked and sweaty, touching Phil, grinding into him, but those dreams always ended before he could orgasm, waking up hard, wanting, and alone, so fucking alone.  Sometimes he dreamt of missions, the easy ones, of Clint's snark and sharp smile and the ones where things went wrong and Clint getting hurt.  He hated both, the reminders of the job that had made it so that he could never act on his feelings toward Clint.

This dream was something new and Phil  savored every moment of it. They were in bed, their leg entwined, arms wrapped around one another, holding the other close.  Phil was passed out on top of Clint, head using Clint's chest a pillow, a t-shirt the only thing between Phil and Clint's skin that he could feel the warmth of through the shirt.  Phil's shirt had been pushed up and one of Clint's rested on the small of Phil's back, warm and gently stroking along Phil's spine.  Then Francis had come in, maybe a nightmare, Phil wasn't sure, but it was a dream so it didn't matter. Clint had sleepily manhandled Phil over to one side, murmuring something apologetic, but he did not let go of Phil. The hand on his back moved to splay out on Phil's stomach as Clint's other hand threaded their fingers together. It was a lovely dream.

One that was still ongoing when Phil woke, suddenly aware that someone was there in the room. His eyes darted to the door to see Del leaning in.

"Sorry Phil," Del said, softly, easing her way into the room.  She had three bags and Phil narrowed his eyes, because those bags looked familiar.

"What?"  Phil asked, softly, trying not to wake anyone else.

"Santa sacks," Del stated, slipping in and setting the bags down against the bed.

"Why?" Phil asked, because they hadn't done those in forever.

"New place, new traditions," Del replied, smiling.  "You should go back to sleep."

"Yeah," Phil said.

"By the way, you three are adorable and I wish I had my camera," Del said, before slipping out of the room.

Phil stared after her, shifting to realize that the dream wasn't really a dream.  Clint and him had cuddled up quite nicely.  Francis was curled into Clint's other side with one of Clint's arms around him.  Clint had grabbed a hold of the hand that Phil had wrapped around Clint, and had held on it throughout the night.  This along with Clint's other arm that was still wrapped around Phi made Phil well and truly wrapped up in Clint.  Phil froze, he didn't know what to do. He should slip out of this embrace, but he was warm and comfortable.  He was tempted to fall back asleep, but he shouldn't. He shouldn't take advantage of Clint in this way.  He slowly pulled his hand away from Clint's.  He stilled, waiting, before going to lift his Clint's hand away.  That hand resisted.

"Don't," Clint said.

Phil's eyes jerked toward Clint's to meet Clint's barely open ones.

"Stay," Clint said.

"Clint…" Phil said softly.

"Fine," Clint grumbled, pouting as he let Phil go.  His skin immediately felt cooler and Phil forced himself to move away to where the sheets were far colder than they should be.  Phil tried to make himself comfortable and tried to fall asleep, but he never managed more than a doze.  He felt someone move next to him and then a squeal.

"Daddy! Santa's been in our room!" Francis yelled.

Phil grunted at the high pitch.

"Francis," Clint grumbled. "Inside voice."

"But Daddy…" Francis whined.

"Just keep it down," Clint instructed, shifting on the bed.  "Phil's still asleep."

"No, I'm not," Phil stated, turning to look over at them.

"Sorry," Clint said, glancing at him briefly.

"It's alright," Phil said. 

"Daddy," Francis said, holding one of the sacks.  "Santa!"

"What the…?" Clint asked, eyes narrowing.

"They're Santa Sacks," Phil explained.  "Santa used to leave them in my siblings' and my room every Christmas, because we weren't allowed to wake our parents up until after seven, but we were allowed to get into our Santa Sacks when we got up."

"I can open it?" Francis asked.

"Yeah," Clint said, running a hand through his hair.

"Not that one, though, that one is your father's," Phil said, because he spotted the name on it.

"Mine?" Clint asked as Francis brought it over to him.

"Welcome to the family," Phil replied, shrugging, fully aware of Clint staring at him.

"Two bags," Francis said, holding up a bag in each hand.

"Well, one is Phil's," Clint said.  "Can you find your name on the bag?"

Francis set the bags down and studied them, before pointing at one of them and looking questioningly at Clint.

"You recognized your name, good job," Clint said, reaching to grab Phil's and pass it over to him.  "Better open yours, Francis might go present crazy."

Phil smiled and opened the bag, taking out the bundle of fabric.  He laid back down to be able to reach the light and flip it on.  Then sighed softly.

"Phil?" Clint asked.  "Are those Captain America pants?"

"Yes," Phil said, staring at the pajama bottoms with Cap's shield on them.  He pulled them over and set them aside to find a t-shirt and a nice bathrobe with shield embroidered on the corner.  

Clint laughed next to him.  "Your face!"

"My sister tends not to forget someone's favorite's," Phil replied.

"Yeah, she didn't give me a bathrobe, but she did give me purple plaid bottoms and sleeveless t-shirt to wear."

"That might be because she wants to ogle your arms," Phil stated, but was pleased, because Clint did have a preference for going sleeveless.

"Daddy! Lego pajamas!" Francis said, holding up his own set.  "Can I wear them now?"

"Now?" Clint asked.

"Oh, blocks!" Francis said, pulling out a set of duplo blocks.

"Might as well," Phil said. "Rachel will wake the household up at whatever the agreed upon time is and I think this is Del's way of letting us know that it's casual this morning, but ensuring that our casual will be just as good as Jason's."

"Daddy, open," Francis instructed, handing Clint the kit.

"Seriously?" Clint asked, looking at him as he worked on opening the kit up.

"She's sneaky, my sister, probably gave everyone else pajamas as well and I know my brother will have his family wear theirs and so will Bryan's and my mother and father.  June will send Sylvia down to see what everyone is doing and go with the majority," Phil said, as he considered it.

"So you're saying, we should change before we go downstairs?" Clint asked him as he handed the open box back to Francis, who immediately dumped the blocks onto the bed.

Phil nodded, watching as Francis started putting the blocks together.

"You know I'm going to have to send a picture of you in all your brand new Cap stuff to Tasha, right?"

Phil sighed, but nodded.

Clint smiled and glanced over, "What time is it?"

"6:30," Phil said, setting his clothes on his side of the bed.

"When did Del come in?" Clint asked.

"An hour, two hours ago?" Phil said, considering it. He paused.  "You don't know?"

"I knew she came through, but you were here," Clint stated, looking at him.  "I trust you to watch my back."

"Still, you don't normally sleep that well without confirmation that I'm watching your back," Phil said.

"Phil, you were on top of me," Clint pointed out, "and my dominant arm. You were the one on guard."

Phil blinked as he realized that it had been Clint's left arm he'd be entangled with. He was right, subconsciously he must have realized that.

"You probably don't remember poking me to wake up and telling me my son was here either, do you?" Clint asked.

"No," Phil agreed, he did remember Francis coming in, but not having to wake Clint up.

Clint smiled at him.  "I didn't think you were fully awake."

"And why is that?" Phil asked.

"My son is not a threat and you had a lot of eggnog last night," Clint reminded him.

"I… I guess I did," Phil agreed. He yawned.

"You going to try to catch more z's?" Clint asked.

"I was thinking about it," Phil said, settling down on the bed.

"You going be able to sleep with him?" Clint asked, pointing at his son, who was playing at the foot of the bed.

"You'll make sure, I don't step on them in my sleep," Phil replied.

"True," Clint agreed.

Phil watched as Clint shifted, moving to help Francis build the kit.  He fell back asleep to the soft murmur of their voices.

*

Clint slipped outside, gently closing the door behind him.  He sighed softly, watching his breath leave, and enjoyed the muted silence.  In general, he liked Phil's family, but today was apparently, they'll do everything together, even if we don't like all of you very much day. Clint just needed a break and so he'd checked to make sure that Francis was alright. He was playing with toys with Arianna and Mal, being watched over by Ellie.  For now, Clint needed some peace and quiet and to get that, Clint pushed away from the house and headed toward the line of trees.

Rachel had knocked at 7:10, clearly making her way through the house to rouse everybody, because presents.  They had changed and shuffled downstairs to find most everyone wearing their new pajamas.  Clint had managed not to laugh at Jason's pajamas that were covered in pink brains.  Even Michael, Sylvia's boytoy of the hour, had a pair and Clint was curious as to how Del had managed that one, but she was Phil's sister.  They had opened presents together, one at a time with Rachel conducting her younger cousins in delivery of presents to and from the tree.

Once presents were open, breakfast was served - several quiches and cheesy hash potatoes and bacon.  Then they're relocated to watch the parade, commenting on all of it.  Movies were put in, the teenagers scoffing, because they couldn't watch their movies, but Rachel and Mal could watch the ones they got. He didn't feel too bad and the woods around Del's house were beautiful in his own right, so Clint wandered.  He'd left when the sky was beginning to darken and it wasn't long before it was dark.  Clint found himself a clearing and looked up, staring at the night sky. 

"Beautiful, in't it?" Phil asked.  Clint had been alerted of his approach by the snapping of twigs.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"Del was getting worried," Phil stated, moving to stand next to him.

"That why you're out here?" Clint asked.

"Partially, but my family is my family and I needed a break, too," Phil admitted, before teasingly adding.  "Kind of pissed you ditched me."

"Sorry," Clint answered not at all remorseful.

"No, you're not," Phil murmured.

Clint smiled.  "How was your phone call?"

"Good, and overdue, I think," Phil answered.

"You were talking to Sylvia's kids?" Clint asked, looking confused.

"I was talking Sylvia's biological son, who self-identifies as a woman," Phil explained.  "I was the only that she hadn't explained that too and she needed to know that I support her fully."

"How does Sylvia take that?" Clint asked.

"Horribly, but that's the reason Vicki decided to spend Christmas with her father, who is far more supportive," Phil explained.  "Next year, Del is going to do something to include Vicki, but not the less than supportive members of the family."

Clint nodded.  "Your sister is kind of awesome."

"Vicki is family."

"Michael isn't and she's been pretty awesome to him, I kind of like to know how she got those gifts for him at the last minute, but I figure that's just the Coulson in her."

Phil huffed in amusement.  "Mom always bought extra in case someone brought someone home last minute, I would assume Del did the same, probably didn't have to worry too much, because Sylvia has a type."

"Muscular?" Clint asked.  "Because she was practically drooling this morning over my arms."

"Everyone attracted to men was, Clint," Phil said, matter of factly.  "Some just hid it better than others."

"Everyone?" Clint asked, looking at him and arching an eyebrow.

"Well…" Phil started and Clint could see the denial on his lips.

Clint look away, shaking his head.  "Everyone, but the one that matters."

"One that matters?" Phil asked, tugging on his arm. "Clint?"

"I guess, I'm sorry," Clint said.

"For what?" Phil said, sounding confused.

"For feeling you up in your sleep," Clint said.  "I thought it was mutual thing, but I guess, it was pretty one sided."

"Clint, you're not making sense."

"This morning, we were all curled up together and I liked it, a lot," Clint explained, not looking at Phil.  "I thought, both of us had arranged ourselves like that, but I guess it was all me and I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Phil said.

"Don't I?" Clint asked.  "You pulled away when you woke up fully and you were going to say that you aren't attracted to me, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but…" Phil said.

"Then I'm sorry."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Why? I don't really want to hear you actually say the words."

"But.."

"Phil, please, message received," Clint turned, wanting to get away.

"I WAS GOING TO LIE TO YOU!" Phil snapped.

Clint turned back around, staring at him.  "About what?"

"About not being attracted to you!"

"What?"

"Of course, I'm attracted to you, Clint, have you looked at yourself?" Phil said.  "You're gorgeous and that's just the packaging. Your mind, your heart is amazing.  I'd be a fool not to be interested in you!"

"You're interested in me?" Clint breathed out.

"Yes," Phil said, softly, reaching up to cup Clint's head with a gloved hand.  "And you've kind of implied that the feeling is mutual, but I'm going to need to hear you actually say that."

"You are incredible Phil Coulson, I've wanted you for years," Clint said gently.  "And I was too fucking terrified of messing up our friendship, which means the world to me to risk it on saying something."

"I wouldn't have turned you down."

Clint smiled, "Good to know.  That means I can kiss you, right?"

"Yes, you..." Phil started, but Clint cut him off, kissing him. Phil's hands landed on Clint's hips and pulled him in.  The kiss was slow, tongues meeting and exploring until the sounds of Phil's phone ringing broke into them.  Clint pulled back to look at Phil.

"Do you need to get that?" Clint asked, watching as Phil dug his phone out and frowned at it.

"It's not my sister," Phil said, before answering it.  "Hello."

"Would she…" Clint asked, falling silent when Phil lifted his finger.

"This is not a good time," Phil said into the phone.  "Merry Christmas Skye, but again this is not a good time."  Phil fell silent and Clint watched as he looked Clint over.  "I'm glad you're having a good time with Jemma." Clint smiled as he realized that Phil must be talking to one his teammembers and leaned into nuzzle at Phil's neck, causing Phil to make a happy sounding noise.  "I told you it wasn't a good time and now you're asking what I'm doing?" 

Clint carefully nipped at Coulson's skin, pausing to take in Phil's gasp.

"Do that again," Phil said, looking at him.  "No, not you, Skye, I was talking to the man who was trying to determine if I liked it when my partners bit me ... I told you it wasn't a good time … No, I will not wait to get off the phone. I've waited long enough for this."

"Me too," Clint mouthed and found himself being pulled into a kiss.  He was aware of Skye yelling at Phil over the phone, but Clint was far too occupied with kissing Phil now.

*  
The crunch of the snow made Phil aware that they were not alone.  He pulled away from Clint, twisting to look behind him to see a light headed their way.

"I think they sent the search party out," Clint whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, stepping away.  He wasn't one for physical displays of affection and they hadn't been all that handsy before.  A quick glance at Clint showed that he was more amused than anything.  "Hello!" Phil called out.

"Phil?" Warner's voice echoed back.

"Yeah," Phil said.

"Hey Warner," Clint called.

"Del was getting worried," Warner said, coming up to them. 

"I suppose we have been out here a while," Clint said, smiling at Phil.

"Yeah," Phil agreed.  They headed back in, pausing when they got to the house to shake off the snow and strip out of the cold weather gear.

"I'm going to check on Francis," Clint stated, slipping away from them.

Phil nodded at him, giving him a brief smile.

"You seem happier," Warner stated, eyeing Phil.

"Maybe I need a break from my family, too," Phil replied, stepping away and going to find Del in the kitchen as she supervised Alan and Katherine cleaning up.  He settled into the seat, listening to the flow of conversation that was occassionally interrupted for directions on where that goes and started adding his input after Bryan set down Hot Chocolate in front of him, spiked with Bailey's.  Phil lost track of time, getting caught up in their family discussion, but he smiled when Ellie and Clint came in the room.

"Kids are asleep," Ellie stated.

"Even Mal?" Del asked, looking surprised.

Ellie nodded, "Warner was there to help."

Del smiled as she shrugged. "I guess it was a dad night."

Phil tilted his head, trying to get Clint to leave the doorway, where he was watching the scene.

"You're welcome to join us, Clint."

"Nah, I'm wiped and I think I'm going to try to get some sleep, before Francis decides he doesn't like camping again," Clint said, staring at Phil.

"Alright, night Clint," Phil said, the words being echoed by his family.  Clint gave Phil one last smile, before slipping out of the kitchen.

"I like him," Katherine said.  "Not exactly who I would have pictured you with, but I like him."

"He's about right for Phil," Alan said to his wife.

"I would have said taller, broader, and blonder," Bryan stated, flashing Phil a teasing grin.

"I don't want to date Captain America, I never wanted to date Captain America," Phil stated.  "I wanted to be Captain America."

"And how's that working out for you?" Jason asked as he entered the room.

"I would call my time in the army as successful," Phil pointed out.

Jason gave him a disbelieving look.  "And what exactly has that done for you now?"

"It's made me numerous contacts worldwide, which is useful, because my job has me traveling now."

Jason frowned at him. "Traveling a lot is for young people, Phil, we're not young anymore."

"I don't know," Phil said, considering it.  "You're only as young as you feel and I've been feeling… livelier."

"Well, you do have a hot new boy toy," Del mock-growled at him.

Phil laughed, blushing slightly.  "Yeah, I do."  His phone chimed and he dug it out.  "But Clint isn't that younger than I am.  He's just aged really well."

"Are you sure he doesn't stray?" Jason asked.  "You're gone all the time and he is considerably…" 

Phil stopped listening as he reread the message.   _You know I'm thinking we should probably take advantage of the fact that my son is sleeping two floors down and not likely to disturb us for a couple hours._

 _Let me defend your honor and I'll be right up_ , Phil typed out, before turning his attention back to his family.  He smiled, hearing Del already defending Clint and saying that Clint didn't seem like that type of person.

"I trust Clint," Phil stated.  "Beyond that, our relationship is our own and none of your concern."

Jason paused, staring at Phil, as well as the rest of the family. Phil realized that last bit had been more forceful than he normally did around his family.  

"Sorry," Phil said.  "I know Clint, we were friends for long before we got together. Trust me to know my own relationship."

"Alright, Phil," Del said.  "We'll only worry if we notice a personality change or bruises."

Phil's eyes closed as he sighed.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Del replied.

"I'm going to head upstairs and get some sleep," Phil announced, heading out of the room.  "Good night everyone."

"Good night!" his family echoed.

Phil pulled his phone out on his out to see that Clint had sent another message.   _You're defending me, I might swoon_

Phil snorted a laugh and headed up the stairs.  He slipped into the room he shared with Clint, to find the other man wearing only a smirk and sprawled sexily on the bed.  Phil stared, taking in all the naked skin.  

"Hey," Clint purred.  "Come join me."

"You're gorgeous," Phil stated, taking a second to lock the door behind him.

"Thank you," Clint said. "But I'm lonely."

Phil moved quickly to cross the room, leaning in to kiss Clint.  He wasn't surprised when Clint pulled him onto the bed, hands sliding under Phil's shirt immediately, seeking and finding skin.

"You look like you got started without me," Phil murmured, pulling away so that he could taste that gorgeous skin.  

"Sorry, I've wanted this for so long," Clint murmured.  "Didn't want to wait anymore."

"I don't want to wait either," Phil murmured.  "I'm only regretting that I didn't bring anything. I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me."

"Want both of those," Clint moaned.  "It's why I stole a condom from Michael."

Phil paused back to look at Clint, "You stole a condom from my cousin's boyfriend?"

"Sure did," Clint smirked. "He's not going to notice a missing one."

"No lube though?" Phil asked.

"Lubed condom?" Clint said, smiling hesitatingly.

Phil took a long look at Clint as he smiled.  "Guess, I'm going to have rim you then, make sure you're nice and loose."

Clint stared at him, as his hips bucked upward.  "Please."

"In a bit, I want to kiss you for a bit longer," Phil purred, leaning to kiss him again. It was going to be a very long night, but Phil was looking forward to every moment of it.

*

Clint stretched as he stepped off the plane into New York, before he reached down to grab Francis' hand.

"Wanna hold Phil's," Francis said.

"Course you do," Clint said, smiling down at him.  "You can hold both of our hands."

"Okay," Francis said, reaching for Phil's hand.  

Phil took it, holding his own phone in the other hand. Clint's was still off and in his pocket.  Phil glanced at it when it buzzed, "Tasha said she's going to pick us up as does Melinda, since FitzSimmons and Skye caught an early flight back.  Apparently there's a job for us."

"So, I have you for a only a few more minutes," Clint asked.

"Only physically," Phil replied.  "As far as I'm concerned, we're together and I'll call when I have the time."

"Sounds good," Clint agreed.

"A long distance relationship is what I can offer you, Clint, and I'm sorry, if you don't want that, but…" Phil started.

"I want it," Clint corrected quickly.  "I want you, however, I can get you."

Phil smiled.  "I look forward to coming home to you and I'm going to try to make it happen more often."

"Thanks," Clint said.  "Maybe I can find someone to take Francis."

"I wanna see Phil when he visits," Francis announced. 

"And you will, but your daddy wants some alone time with Phil," Clint said.

"Why?" Francis asked.

"Because we have to do…" Clint trailed off, giving Phil a panicked look.

"Adult stuff," Phil replied.

"Oh," Francis said, seemingly satisfied with his answer.  They made their way to the baggage claim and found Natasha and Phil's team grouped together.

"Aunt Tasha!" Francis said, slipping his hands free and racing toward her.  Tasha blinked in surprise, but ducked down to catch him and lift him.

"Francis," Natasha said, smiling at him.  "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Francis informed her.

"How was your trip, AC?" Skye asked Phil.  "Anything exciting happen?"

"Nothing too exciting," Phil said, but Clint could hear the lie and the warmth in his voice.  Both Melinda's and Natasha's eyes narrowed and their attention landed on Phil.

The fact that it was Melinda that pointed out the hickey, well, Clint blamed that on the fact that Natasha had a squirming Francis.

"Yes, I do," Phil agreed, looking proud of the fact.

"About time," Natasha declared.

"What's about time?" Fitz asked, looking bewildered at the superior agents.

"No more UST," Natasha answered.

"UST?" Fitz asked.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Skye answered, eyes flickering between.  Clint wondered which one of Phil's newbs would figure it out first.  Melinda already had, judging by her smug look.

"How's your family?" Melinda asked.

"They're good."

"Still completely in the dark about what you actually do?"

"Yeah," Phil said, nodding.  "But that's how I want it."

*

"Aunt Del," Nicole said, entering the kitchen where Del was relaxing with a new book and a cup of tea.  Everyone had cleared out for the day, except for Jason's daughter, Nicole.  Everyone had gone in to see the movies, leaving the house in blissful quiet.

Del smiled at her cousin/pseudo-niece.  "Yes, Nicole?"

"Can I ask you a question, well a couple of questions?" Nicole asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Go ahead," Del said, setting down her book.

"Well, I guess, my first question has to be, am I the only one in the family that realizes that Uncle Phil is totally a secret agent?" Nicole asked.

Del blinked in surprise, but smiled.  "No, you aren't. Phil likes to pretend and I don't see any point in telling him that I figured it out years ago."

Nicole nodded.  "Good, because I thought I was going crazy, but Uncle Phil totally brought Hawkeye home with him and…"

"I know," Del agreed. "We're going to have a superhero in the family soon, hopefully."

"Yeah, about that… You do realize that Phil and Clint weren't dating before they came here, right?"

"Yep," Del agreed.  "Mom jumped to conclusions on that and I… well, I wanted to see how Phil would react, and…" Del shrugged, because it had actually worked out far better than she had expected.

"Were you trying to be a matchmaker?" Nicole asked.

Del laughed.  "If I tried to set them up through normal means, Phil would have realized it and found a way to extract himself."

"Wow," Nicole breathed.  "That's amazing.  How do I get to be as awesome as you?"

Del shrugged.  "I don't think of myself as awesome.  I'm just… me."

"A Coulson," Nicole said.  "The cool side of the family, except for Uncle Bryan, but he might as well as be an honorary Coulson."

Del blinked, surprised to hear that out of Jason's daughter.  She smiled.  "I don't think either side of the family is better than the other."

"Dad does," Nicole replied.  "Though he thinks the Elsworth side is better."

Del resisted the urge to  roll her eyes.  "Well, that's your father and I love him, but he can be…."

"An arrogant snob?" Nicole suggested.

"Yeah," Del agreed, a bit reluctantly.

"I don't want to be like Dad or Mom, I want to be like you," Nicole said.

"Thank you, but I want you to be Nicole," Del said, leaning in.  "Because I think Nicole is going to be pretty amazing herself."

"Thank Aunt Del," Nicole said, blushing.  

"Your welcome," Del said, taking a sip of her coffee.  "So, tell me, how did you figure out Phil was a secret agent? Was it just him bringing Hawkeye home?"

"No," Nicole said.  "That was just confirmation."

Del smiled and nodded, as Nicole launched into her story about when she had figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking to see if they made purple pajama bottoms for men and ended up finding [this](http://www.kohls.com/product/prd-1476987/marvel-captain-america-robe-men.jsp), thus Coulson got a bathrobe.


End file.
